Cinderella Unexpected Love
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: On hold It's the summer after 6th year and Hermione has gone home to her stepmother's house where she is informed that they are invited to a ball.Thats when her life slowly starts to change. A Hermione Draco fic. :On Hiatus:
1. Goodbyes, invites and plans

**A/N Hey people!**

**This is my first fan fiction…. I hope you like it…. Please tell me what ya think!**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One **Goodbyes, invites and plans

Hermione felt sad as she stepped of the train, and onto platform 9 ¾ with her friends.

_Another lonely, boring summer_, Hermione thought to herself, as she followed Harry and Ron, with Ginny beside her, towards Mrs Weasley, who was waiting by the gateway.

The air was filled with the sadness because of the murder of Professor Dumbledore. Everyone was upset, but no one wanted to show it.

'It's wonderful to see you all!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she pulled them all into a hug.

'It's good to see you too, Mrs Weasley,' Hermione replied with a half smile. 'I have to go though. I'll owl you during the holidays though.'

Hermione gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Bye 'Mione,' Harry, Ron and Ginny said, close together but not quite at the same time.

As Hermione walked through the gateway she thought, _there's no point waiting for her, she won't come._

Hermione walked down the street in the direction of her step-mother's house looking forward but showing no emotion.

As Hermione walked, she noticed a new shop on the corner called "Doxy Roxy" and decided to have a look.

When she walked in, she smiled.

The shop was filled with clothing, jewellery and anything that a girl may need.

As she walked around she decided that she was going to give herself a new look, so she decided to get some hair dye and other things to help her with her transformation.

An hour later, Hermione walked out of the shop with about 5 or 6 bags of new things.

In one bag she had hair dyes, some good scissors and other hair accessories. In another bag she had the necessary girly things and in the rest she had new clothing and jewellery.

When Hermione arrived home, she didn't see her step-mother or step-sisters anywhere, so she decided to go to her bedroom before they came out and saw her and made her do chores.

She rushed up the stairs to the top most floor where her bedroom was located and closed the door behind her, locking it when she shut it.

She put the bags down and took the scissors and hair dye and sat at her desk, with a medium sized mirror in front of her.

'May as well start now,' she muttered to herself.

She picked up her wand and charmed the scissors to cut her hair to about a centimetre above her shoulders, then layer it a bit.

Once she was done, she used her wand to put all the hair into the bin and she looked back at her reflection.

So far, she had to admit, she was looking different. Yeah, her hair was still bushy, but she was going to use a straightening charm on that, but at the moment she needed to put the dye in.

She picked up the box and took out the bottle and gloves. She had chosen a light brown colour to put in her hair, which she thought was better than the murky brown she had now.

After half an hour of sitting in front of her mirror, Hermione heard her name being called from downstairs.

_I haven't been home for more than an hour and already they want me to do chores!_ Hermione thought angrily to herself, _I'm the modern day Cinderella!_

Hermione stood up and grabbed a bandana that was on her desk, and tied her hair back, then put on the hat she had to wear while doing chores.

It was a greyish colour and was like a cap.

As Hermione walked down the stairs, she saw her step-sisters dancing around the hall happily.

'Whatever,' Hermione mumbled as she pasted them.

Hermione stepped into the lounge room, where she saw her step-mother sitting on one of the armchairs.

Hermione greeted her step-mother with a curt, 'hello,' before moving a little closer.

'Sit!' was the only reply she got from her step-mother, who had a happy look about her. 'We just received an invite to the Ambassador's mansion for his nephew's 17th birthday party.'

'Palace? Why would the Ambassador invite _us _to a party?' Hermione asked, completely bewildered.

'Because the Ambassador is a wizard, a pure-blood at that! And for your information, the Ambassador and his nephew invited _us_, in meaning, me and your sisters,' her step-mother replied with a smile. '**_But_** I with allow you to go _if_ you do as your told and help your sisters find their dresses and masks.'

'Masks?'

'Yes Masks! It is a masquerade ball!'

'So this is a birthday party?'

'Yes and no.'

'Why no?'

'You like asking questions, don't you?' Her step-mother asked curtly. 'It's also a just a ball. One: to have fun and two: for the prince to look for a future bride.'

'Ok,' Hermione said, standing up.

'Now go and help your sisters to look for their dresses and such,' her step-mother replied, waving a dismissing hand.

Hermione sighed, and walked out of the lounge room.

She walked over to her sisters and tapped each of their shoulders.

'Come on, we need to look for your dresses,' Hermione told her step-sisters. 'We'll go to Parvati's room first, Ok?'

Hermione watched as Padma and Parvati looked at each other with a smile and then turn back to face her.

'Ok!' They replied simultaneously.

As Hermione walked up the stairs behind Padma and Parvati, she thought _Well so far this summer is turning out ok, but I wonder who the new prince is…_

oOo

**A/N**

**Well that's the end of chapter one, I will try to post chapter two up shortly, but unfortunately, I am having major writer's block…. I know _where_ the story is going I just don't know how to get _there_.**

**Well, we will just have to wait and see.**

**Bye all.**

**PS: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chores, little friends and dresses

**A/N Heres chapter Two!**

**Enjoy**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Two **Chores and friends

Hermione lay upon her bed, looking up to ceiling in silence.

For the past week, she had been cooking, cleaning and any other household chores. On top of all that, she had to help Padma and Parvati find their dresses and such for the up coming ball. They only had two weeks until the ball was scheduled to be held.

Every time Hermione thought about it, she got butterflies in her stomach. She still hadn't been able to choose a dress for herself but the ones that she had helped Padma and Parvati to find, in her opinion, were gorgeous. She had never owned anything like that and probably never will.

Parvati's dress was a strapless light pink dress that flowed down. On the very bottom and very top of the dress, was a strip of hot pink that faded into the light pink of the rest of the dress. Around the waist was a medium pink coloured ribbon that tied up on the side.

She had hot pink heeled shoes, with a two inch heel, and had two straps to do up the shoe.

They still had to find a mask and any other item that Parvati wanted to add to her outfit.

Padma's dress was light blue. The sleeves were loose and slightly darker, and instead of completely stopping at the wrist, half of it continued down for about 5 centimetres. The neck went into a 'V' shape and had small jewels that added sparkle. The skirt flowed down and stopped about a centimetre above the ground. On the left side was a slit that went to about a little bit above the knee.

Her shoes were a dark blue colour, with two and quarter inch heels, and had 5 straps to keep the shoe on.

So far she had chosen silver hoop earrings that went to one and half centimetres above the shoulder and had little blue jewels that dangled from them. She still had yet to find her mask.

Hermione was about to close her eyes for a short nap when she heard a soft squeaky voice say 'Mia Mione.'

Hermione turned her head to find herself looking at one of her small friends looking at her.

'Hey Roger,' Hermione said with a yawn.

Roger was one of her mice friends. He was a soft grey colour, had small little ears and a long pink tail. She had four mice friends all up and she loved their company.

'They are working you to hard,' Roger said sadly. 'The way they are working you, you won't have enough time to find a dress for the ball.'

'It's ok Roger, I'll find one before I got to bed tonight ok?' Hermione said softly.

'Ok, just try and get some rest,' Roger said before turning and climbing off the bed.

Hermione tried once again to go to sleep but was stopped when she heard a loud scream from downstairs.

oOo

When Hermione got to the room from which she heard the scream, she almost laughed at the sight.

Padma was standing on her bed and there were three little mice running to a small hole in the wall.

Hermione walked over to her step-sister and helped her down.

'It's ok you know, they won't hurt you,' Hermione said to a still frightened Padma.

'How would you know, but then again, you are little miss know-it-all!' Padma snapped.

'Whatever,' Hermione said. She turned and started walking in the direction of her room but stopped when she heard her name being called.

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, her footsteps slightly echoing. She entered the living room and found her step-mother once again, sitting on the pink armchair.

'Yes step-mother,' Hermione said, sitting in the arm chair opposite.

'How are you coming along with the list of chores I gave you the other day?'

'I have two left to do, and then I will be finished. Why?'

'Because I have another list for you,' her step-mother replied, pulling a rolled up piece of parchment from hr pocket. 'I want these to have been done by Monday afternoon. Ok?'

Hermione took the list and sighed.

'Yes step-mother,' Hermione replied before turning and walking out of the living room.

She went into the kitchen and un-rolled the parchment and read:

_Clean windows_

_Do the washing_

_Wash the dishes_

_Clean the kitchen…_

And the list went on.

_God! I am never going to be able to find my dress for the ball at this rate! _Hermione thought angrily to herself before starting the chores she had been assigned.

**A/N I know it was short and i'm sorry, i'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**Cya xoxo mwa**

**PS: Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think!**


	3. Roger's story and secret

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay.**

**Heres chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put this in, so I'm gonna put it in now…. I don't own Harry potter or 'looking for alibrandi', they are both owned by great authors! I don't own 'You'll be in my heart' either, Phil Collins does.**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 3 **Hermione's story

Hermione sat in front of the fire place in the kitchen, reading _Looking for alibrandi._

As she sat, she didn't realise that a pair of eyes were watching her from a rafter above her.

Roger sat on the rafter, watching his young friend, with a look of sadness.

He had been there when her mother died, and when her father remarried, and died a couple of years later.

Her mother had died when she was three, but didn't really realise until one night about 6 months after the death when she realised that her mother hadn't come in to tuck her in a sing her to sleep in a long time.

Once she realised this, she went into her father's room and asked 'Where's mummy.'

To this day, Roger sits up of a night on Hermione's dresser and softly sings the same song her mother sang to her. 'You'll be in my heart'.

When Hermione was about 6, her father remarried, but unknown to him, he had married a witch.

He didn't realise until one of his step-daughters almost fell through one of the windows but he heard someone shout something from behind him and little Parvati collided with an invisible barrier.

Hermione got on really well with her new sisters and mother; that is up until the day her father died when she was 10.

When he died, unknown to the reason why, her step-mother became cruel and made her do the cooking, cleaning and any other house hold chores.

The when she was 11, she got her letter to Hogwarts along with Parvati and Padma, and she was happy. One, because she was a witch and two, for the first time in a year, her step-mother was proud of her.

Even though she was witch, it changed nothing in the house.

When they were at Hogwarts, Padma, Parvati and Hermione pretended to not know each other, up until they meet around the school and such.

Roger was proud of Hermione, for all she had been through, but for some reason, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was just the beginning.

He was there when she helped Harry and Ron through all the trials they went through every year, even though they couldn't see him.

Every time Hermione had passed a trial he smiled, because he knew another witch who was just as smart….

Roger was suddenly brought out of his day dreaming, when he heard the clock chime 11.

He looked down at where Hermione was reading and saw that she had fallen asleep in front of the fire.

He slowly and quietly, climbed down the rafter and down next to Hermione's sleeping form.

'Hmm… you love to read, but the only problem is, you don't even put the book down to go to bed,' he whispered, before morphing into his true form, all the while smiling.

Before the fire stood a man in about his forties and about 6 foot high.

He had black pants on and a chequered flannel shirt. He had hazel eyes and brown, with little bits of grey, shoulder length bushy hair.

To him, this was a nightly ritual.

He bent down, and placed one of his arms under Hermione's neck and the other under her knees.

He stood up straight and walked towards the stairs that led to Hermione's room, all the while, softly singing.

'_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry'_

When he reached Hermione's room, he went in and placed Hermione on her bed, then pulled the covers up to her chin.

When he was done, he looked down at her and smiled.

'Good night Mia Mione,' he whispered, kissing her forehead and then morphing back into his mouse form and scuttling off.

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Also, I won't be near a computer for the next week or so, so I won't be able to add another chapter, so you will have to bear with me.**

**Bye xoxoxoxo**

**_Whispers_**

**PS: scroll down and press the review button… that ain't a request! Lol**


	4. Hermione's Dream

**A/N: Heres chapter four!**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter four **Hermione's Dream

_She stood on the edge of the rocky cliff face, just staring at the setting sun._

_She turned and began to walk to a door that just stood there in the middle of the meadow._

_**Meadow?** She thought to herself, turning around in a complete circle to find out that she was no longer on the edge of the cliff, but in a never ending meadow._

_As she was looking around her, she heard a scream and turned in the direction she heard it from._

_What met her eyes filled her with dread._

_In the not to far away from her, was a man that she thought she would never have to meet._

_He turned to her, his slit eyes looking directly at her._

_Without a second thought, she turned and ran towards the door and wrenched in open, only to find herself on the very cliff edge she had just left._

_She turned around to try and go back through the door, but it was blocked by the slit-eyed man._

_She started walking backwards, knowing that she couldn't get away._

_In on swift motion, the man pushed her, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards over the edge._

_She latched onto the edge as she fell, so that she was now hanging over the raging waters rocky shore, and all that kept her from falling, was the hand she was desperately trying to keep hold onto the rocky edge with._

_She tried to swing her other arm up, but failed._

_She could feel her fingers losing the grip, so she waited for the moment that she fell._

_But it never came._

_Just as she lost grip, a masculine hand grabbed her wrist and began pulling her up._

_She looked up to try and find the face of the owner of the hand but was met by a head without a face._

_She screamed which caused the person to lose a little of their grip on her wrist._

_They tried to get a proper grip to pull her up, but to no avail._

_She screamed again when the person finally lost their grip, sending her towards the rocky shore..._

oOo

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat rolling down her forehead and her breathing ragged.

'Mia Mione!' A concerned voice called. 'Are you ok?'

Hermione turned to face her small mouse fried and forced a smile.

'I'm fine,' she reassured. 'Just a nightmare.'

'About what?'

'Truthful,' she said. 'I don't know…'

oOo

For the rest of the day, she was pondering over what the dream meant.

All that was left, were small bits and pieces, but nothing that really helped her.

She knew that the slit-eyed man was probably Voldemort, but she didn't know why she had a dream with him in it.

All her daydreaming caused her to be a little off, so when she was dishing out the soup that they were having for lunch, she missed the bowl and poured hot soup onto her foot, which brought her out of her thoughts.

All day, Roger sat close by with a small smile on his little face.

He was concerned about Hermione because he knew it was the dream that she had had that was causing her to lose her thoughts.

He had tried talking to her about it, but to no avail.

Either she was to immersed with her thoughts, or she had to rush off to do another chore for her step-mother.

oOo

When it came time for bed, Hermione was exhausted.

Not only did she have more chores than usual, but she had to redo some of them because of her daydreaming.

The last thought on her mind as she fell asleep was that of the face-less man….

**A/N: Hey**

**So what did ya think of chapter four. It was short, I know, but that was the best I could do considering it's like almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Lol**

**Well I'm gonna go to bed, otherwise my dear mother will be quite cranky with me for not getting up on time.**

**Est-ce qu'au revoir et bonne nuit… ou je devrais dis le matin**

**_Whispers_**

**PS: please don't forget to review :)**

**Also translation for the above… 'Goodbye and goodnight… or should I say morning.' lol**


	5. Ball Preapartions and Tears

**A/N: Heres chapter five!**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter five **Ball Preparations and Tears

Today was the day of the ball and Hermione was trying desperately to finish her chores which included: cooking, cleaning and helping her step-sisters with their dresses.

Hermione was depressed because she had yet to find her dress and such.

She stood up from the floor, where she was cleaning, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

She was just about to have a sit down when she heard a hysterical voice shout, 'Hermione! Get up here now! I think I lost my mask!'

It was an hour and a half until the limousine was expected to arrive, and her step-sisters were rushing around getting ready, leaving no time for Hermione to get herself ready.

Hermione sighed and began walking up the stairs and in the direction of the voice.

'Yes?' she said, as she entered the room.

In front of her was Padma, whom already had her dress on and jewellery on, so all that was left was her hair, makeup and mask.

'I need you to help me with my hair and makeup,' Padma said hurriedly, not even bothering to be polite.

'I thought you had to find your mask?' Hermione asked.

'No, I found that while you were taking your time getting up here,' Padma replied a little heatedly.

'But I still have to-' Hermione started, but was cut of by another call of her name.

Hermione left the room and headed back downstairs and into the living room, where her stepmother was sitting.

'Yes stepmother?' Hermione asked some what tiredly.

'Have you completed the list of chores that I gave you?' Her stepmother asked.

'Yes.'

'Well, now I need you to help your sisters get ready,' her stepmother replied with a smug look on her face.

Hermione was about to protest, when her stepmother put up her hand for silence.

'Their will be no arguments! Go!'

Hermione turned and left the room angrily.

_She is probably loading me with shit to do so that I won't be able to go to the ball! The bitch!_ Hermione thought angrily as she headed back to Padma's room, which now held both Padma and Parvati.

Before either of them could start complaining, Hermione started to put light blue eye shadow on Padma's eye lids, and mascara on her top eyelashes and then proceeded to put blush and light red lip stick on.

Once she had the makeup applied, she grabbed the brush and started to brush Padma's hair into a high ponytail, and then she wrapped it up into a bun which she pinned into place. There were a couple of strands that hadn't gone into the bun, that now frame Padma's face.

Once she was finished with the hair, Hermione turned to the small cabinet that was beside the mirror and picked up Padma's mask.

It was a soft blue colour and had darker ribbons hanging a little bit of the mask.

She turned back to face Padma, and put the mask on, tying it up at below the bun.

Hermione stepped out from behind Padma and got her to stand up and look at herself in the mirror.

From the eye holes in the mask, you could see Padma's eyes and you could faintly see the eye shadow that was on her eye lids.

When Padma saw her reflection, she screamed slightly with joy, and turned around and hugged Hermione, who was now slightly scared at her stepsister's reaction.

'Thankyou! Thankyou!' Padma replied over and over.

Hermione pried herself from Padma's grip and set to work on her other stepsister, who was waiting anxiously on the seat that was previously occupied by her sister.

Hermione applied hot pink eye shadow and mascara on her top eye lashes, and then she lightly applied the blush and hot pink lipstick.

So as not to make the sisters have the same hairstyles, she brushed Parvati's hair then started braiding it.

When she finished the braid, which ended just above Parvati's arse, she put some silver glitter on the braid and a couple of bobby pins around Parvati's face to keep the loose strands in place.

She then grabbed Parvati's mask, which was a flesh pink colour and had hot pink strips around the eye holes and around the edges.

When Parvati looked at her reflection, she had the same reaction as Padma, but slightly more mature… Okay, as mature as an excited teenage girl can get.

Hermione looked at the wall clock and sighed in sadness.

There was only half an hour until the limo was to arrive at the house, which left hardly any time for Hermione to get ready.

Hermione exited her sister's bedroom and began to make her way downstairs.

When she reached the bottom step, she turned to she her stepsisters walking excitedly down the stairs behind her.

All three of them entered the living room, where their mother smiled at her two daughter's appearances.

'You look wonderful girls,' she said happily, but when she turned her gaze to her stepdaughter, the smile fell slightly. 'And why aren't you ready Hermione?'

'I didn't have time to find a dress or do my hair and makeup because I was doing my chores and helping Padma and Parvati,' at the mention on hr stepsister's names, her stepmother's smile came back to her face.

'Well that's just too bad,' her stepmother replied with an evil smirk.

Hermione was taken back by the evilness in her stepmother's voice.

Her eye started to water, and she fled from the room, tears sliding down her face.

Hermione heard a familiar laugh behind her, which made her cry even harder.

A pair of small eyes watched her as she fled the house and into the garden. Sadness clouded them over as he saw how sad Hermione was.

Roger started climbing down the rafters when he heard a car pull up outside and the front door open and close, indicating that the evil owner of the house and her two daughters had left.

When he reached the bottom, he morphed into his human form, and proceeded to the back gardens, where Hermione sat crying.

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**

**This probably won't be a very long story, but I've still got some ideas for it that I need to put into action. **

**Tell me what ya think!**

_**Whispers**_


	6. Suprises and beautiful gowns

**A/N: Hey! I've been neglecting putting a disclaimer in so I'm gonna put one in now :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… unfortunately…: P**

**I've made a couple of changes also… Instead of it being a party for the Prince, he is now going to be the Ambassador's nephew and the ambassador has just moved back from America, which was where he was….**

**K, I hope ya like chapter 6!**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter six **Surprises and beautiful gowns

As Roger walked down to the back gardens, he was pondering on what he was going to tell the young witch. After a while of thinking about it, he decided the best thing to do was tell the truth.

When he reached the bottom step leading into the back garden, he spotted the young witch that he was looking for.

He walked over quietly and softly placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Mia,' he said softly, causing her to jump and spin around to face him.

He noticed that her face had paled when she spun around to find him standing there, wondering why. Then it hit him. _She hasn't seen you as a human you dickhead! _The little voice in his head told him.

'W-Who are you?' Hermione stuttered, slowly backing away.

Roger looked at her and smiled.

'I'm Roger,' he said. Noticing the look on her face he continued with a grin. 'Well, I used to be about this high (gesturing that he was small) and I was almost always there when you woke up.'

He noticed that realisation dawned on her, for she looked a little shocked.

'Y-You're an animagus?' she asked incredulously.

'Yep,' he said, morphing into his mouse form then back.

Hermione took a small, cautious step towards him, curiosity flaming in her eyes.

'But why do you live here?' she questioned, motioning towards the house.

'Well before your mother died, she asked me to watch over you,' he said simply.

Hermione looked a little shocked when he told he this, but instead of asking questions, as he had thought she would, she just stood there looking at him, trying to work out if he was lying or not.

'But why?' She finally asked. 'My mother was a muggle.'

'Actually,' he started slowly. 'She was a witch.'

Hermione gasped at this statement and quickly asked, 'Did father know?'

'Er… no, she didn't get around to telling him.'

Hermione nodded slowly, to indicate that she was starting to understand.

As she did this, he noticed that her eyes were red from crying and that her cheeks were still a little wet. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to her.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, taking it from his hands slowly. Suddenly she looked up at him. 'But why did mother ask you to watch over me?'

'Why else?' he said. 'I'm her brother, so I think she would ask me before anyone else.'

Hermione looked at him and stuttered, 'so, you're… you're my uncle?'

Roger nodded and said with a smile, 'now how about we get you ready to go to that party, hmm?'

'I don't have anything to wear,' Hermione mumbled sadly.

Roger laughed, causing her to look at him strangely.

'You expect me to believe that?' He said with amusement. 'I saw all the bags you brought back home. I'm sure there's _something _in there.'

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Hermione's hand and started pulling her back towards the house.

oOo

Hermione and Roger stood in her room looking at her bed, which was now covered in clothing.

'I told you there was –' Hermione started, before she was cut off by him saying:

'I've got it!'

He went over to the bed and picked up a sleeveless light pink shirt and a pink skirt, before turning to face her and handing her the clothing.

'I can't wear this!' she said.

'Of course you can, just put them on and come back out here so that I can put the charm on them.'

Before Hermione could ask about the charm, he left the room, leaving her standing there holding the clothing he had handed her.

Hermione looked down at the shirt and skirt and sighed and started to change.

oOo

When Roger came back into the room, he muttered '**_mutatio ornatus.'_**

As soon as the charm left his mouth, the clothing that Hermione began to morph into something completely different.

Hermione stood shocked, as she tried to see through the soft pink cloud that had formed when he muttered the charm.

Once the pink clouds disappeared, Hermione gasped at what she saw.

Instead of wearing the pink shirt and skirt that she was wearing just moments before, she wore a pink strapless gown.

The top was a light pink colour that flowed down into a long skirt that fell to the ground.

Pink see through lace fell from her waist and down the just above the floor, causing the parts of the skirt that it covered to appear darker than it actually was.

She also noticed that the dress was also adorned with long pink gloves that just went past her elbows.

Hermione looked up at her newly found (not really, but she just found out) uncle, who was looking at her with a grin.

'See I told you that you had something here!' He said with a laugh.

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was.

When she finally found her voice, she whispered, 'it's beautiful!'

'I know, I did say the charm didn't I,' he replied causing her to laugh.

When Hermione came back to her senses, she snapped her head towards the clock that hung on her wall.

She looked back at her uncle and said, 'I'm not going to make it to the party in time, its going to start in ten minutes.'

'Well, we'd best hurry up, hadn't we?' Roger replied with a smile, passing her a pair of pink glass slippers and a pink mask in the shape of a butterfly.

oOo

Hermione reached the bottom stair leading to the front garden, where a limousine was waiting.

She had the mask on her face, the glass slippers on and she had her hair out.

She had straightened her hair witha chrm but made it so at the bottom there was a slight curl.

She turned back to face her uncle that was following her down the stairs and flung her arms around him and said, 'Thank you SO much!'

Roger laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders and got her to look at him.

'One last thing,' he said, putting one of his hands in his pocket.

'Yes?' Hermione asked.

Roger pulled his hand from his pocket to show her a silver chain necklace with a sliver heart hanging at the bottom.

'This,' He started, as he moved behind her to put the necklace on her. 'Belonged to your mother. Your father gave in to her for her nineteenth birthday.'

Hermione smiled. It was beautiful. She put her hand to her neck and picked up the heart.

On the back was engraved _'Derek. G loves Syrianna. W from now until forever.'_

Hermione turned to face her uncle, glowing with happiness. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek… or tried to, considering she was wearing a mask.

'Thank you for all you've done,' Hermione said.

'Its fine,' he said waving a dismissing hand. 'Now you'd best get going otherwise you really will be late!'

Hermione laughed before hugging her uncle one last time, before getting into the white limousine that was waiting patiently in the driveway.

Just before she closed the door, Roger stopped her and said, 'I almost forgot to tell you that the charm that I placed on your clothes will wear off at exactly 12 o'clock tonight, so be sure to get out before your dress turns back into your plain shirt an skirt, ok?'

Hermione nodded and closed the door.

When the limo started to drive away, Hermione wound down the window and stuck her arm out and waved goodbye to the man standing on the stairs.

oOo

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Also, if there is anywhere in the previous chapters that I have mentioned a prince, could you please tell me so I can change it, thank you :).**

**_Whispers_**

**PS: **'**_Mutatio ornatus_' means 'change dress'**

**PSS: Next chapter – the party!**

**PSSS: The link to a picture of Hermione is on my profile.**


	7. The Ball

**A/N: Hey I hoped you liked the last chapter! Since I got a couple of reviews asking, kinda telling me, to update, and I have nothing to do so I'm gonna add another chapter now.**

**So without further ado (what the hell does that mean cuz I have no idea, but I know where to use it :))**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter seven **The ball

Hermione stood at the entrance of the Ambassador's mansion. She was terribly nervous and she didn't know where to go.

She looked all round, trying to find out where to go, but couldn't see anyone.

Just as she was about to give up, someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump.

'Are you ok miss?' the man asked.

'Yes, you just startled me, that's all,' Hermione replied with a small smile. 'Umm... Could you please help me find the way to the ball? I'm kind of lost.'

The man laughed and offered his arm, which Hermione took, and showed her to the entrance of the ball.

'Here you go miss,' the man said, raising her knuckled to his lips and kissing them softly. 'I hope you enjoy your night.'

Hermione blushed at the kind gesture and said a soft 'thank you' before turning to the big oak doors that were the only things that were in the way of her and the ball.

oOo

The doors swung open to show a young woman illuminated by the lights from behind her.

Every person in the ballroom stopped what they were doing to look at the person standing in the doorway.

Only one man moved, and that was to ask the beautiful young woman to dance.

He walked over to the doors and held out a hand, and asked, 'would you care to join me for a dance?'

The smile she gave in reply was beautiful. It was one of the prettiest smiles he'd ever seen, and he has seen a lot.

'I would love to,' the woman replied, taking his hand.

The young man was wearing a silvery white suit and a silver mask that covered his eyes. His shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head to keep his hair out of his face.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. Just another thing to admire. Her eyes!

They both walked gracefully to the centre of the dance floor where not many people were dancing because they had all stopped to look at the new arrival.

The young man placed one hand gently into hers and the other upon her waist.

When the music began, he began to guide her around the dance floor.

One of her hands was in his, the other hold up her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip.

They moved with the music, never out of beat.

_We'd gather around all in a room_

_Fasten our belts engage in dialogue  
we'd all slow down rest without guilt_

_Not lie without fear disagree sans judgement_  
_we would stay and respond and expand and include _

_And allow and forgive and enjoy and evolve_

_And discern and inquire and accept and admit_

_And divulge and open and reach out and speak up_

_This is my Utopia this is my Utopia_

_This is my ideal my end in sight_

_Utopia this is my Utopia_

_This is my nirvana_

_My ultimate_

_We'd open our arms_

_We'd all jump in_

_We'd all coast down into safety nets_

_We would share and listen and support and welcome_

_Be propelled by passion not invest in outcomes_

_We would breathe and be charmed and amused by difference_

_Be gentle and make room for every emotion_

_This is my Utopia this is my Utopia_

_This is my ideal my end in sight_

_Utopia this is my Utopia_

_This is my nirvana_

_My ultimate_

_We'd provide forums_

_We'd all speak out_

_We'd all be heard_

_We'd all feel seen_

_We'd rise post-obstacle more defined more grateful_

_We would heal be humbled and be unstoppable_

_We'd hold close and let go and know when to do which_

_We'd release and disarm and stand up and feel safe_

_This is my Utopia this is my Utopia_

_This is my ideal my end in sight_

_Utopia this is my Utopia_

_This is my nirvana_

_My ultimate_

("Utopia" by Alanis Morissette)

When the song was finished they let go of each other, and clapped with the rest of the people in the ballroom.

As the young woman looked around, she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She blushed softly and lowered her head, only for it to be raised again by the young man whom she had been dancing with.

'You needn't be nervous,' he said softly, before holding her hand and waist once again as the music started up again.

'It's just strange for everyone to be looking at me, it's hard not to be nervous,' she said with a small laugh.

She looked up to his eyes where honey brown met silver-blue.

She smiled and continued dancing with the young man.

The eyes looked familiar, but she couldn't place where from. It didn't bother her for long because the young man spun her unexpectedly making her laugh.

oOo

Hermione couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She was definitely going to give Roger a big hug and thank you when she got home.

She had danced with the same young man for the most of the night, occasionally dancing with someone else, only to be taken away again by the young man.

But she didn't mind. She loved to look into his eyes. To her, they were gorgeous. She couldn't wait until it was time to tell each other who they were.

It was currently 11:30pm, getting close to the unveiling and when the charm would wear off.

There were a couple of times during the night where Hermione had spotted fiery red hair out of the corner of her eye, which would belong to none other than Miss Ginerva Weasley. Hermione couldn't wait to surprise Ginny with her new look.

Before she new it, it came time for them to take off their masks.

Hermione kept glancing at the clock, making sure she could get out on time.

She had exactly 20 minutes before the charm wore off, and in that time she had to find out the name of the young man before her, tell him who she was and find a way out.

Hermione turned and faced her partner, who was smiling down at her.

He was about 6" 2, and he had blonde hair that reached his shoulder but was pulled back.

Hermione was 5"8, making her not much shorter than her partner.

'Well I guess it's time, nervous?' He asked.

'Very,' she said with a laugh.

'Before I take off my mask, I want to tell you something.'

'Yeah.'

'You have a wonderful laugh.'

At this comment, Hermione blushed, making him chuckle.

The young man raised his hand to the clasp on the mask and took it off.

Hermione gasped at who was revealed to her…

oOo

**A/N: So what do you think??**

**_Whispers_**


	8. Runaway dance partners and explanations

**A/N: Okies readers. Considering I had a couple of people calling me evil and such I have decided that I am not going to add the next chapter…..**

**Nah I'm joking. I need something top do on the weekends. **

**Well any ways, heres chapter 8!**

**_Whispers_**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter, but we can all thank J.K. Rowling for bringing us the world of HP!**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter eight **Runaway dance partners and explanations

_**Recap**_

_The young man raised his hand to the clasp on the mask and took it off._

_Hermione gasped at who was revealed to her…_

oOo

Standing before her, was the one person that she wouldn't have expected. One, because he was such a gentleman and two, he was last seen fleeing the school with Professor Snape after Dumbledore's murder.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stepped back a little, not much to make him notice and continued to look at him.

She was brought out of her trance when Draco waved a hand in front of her face and asked in a concerned voice, 'Are you ok?'

_Wow! That's a first! I thought I would have to wait until pig's fly to see _Malfoy _sounding concerned. About someone other than himself_, Hermione thought to herself as she replied, 'Yeah.'

Draco smiled and said, 'Now it's your turn.'

'My turn to what?'

Draco laughed and said, 'To take off you mask silly.'

In the back ground, she heard a clock chime and jumped. Then she remembered what her uncle had said before she had left about the charm.

'What's the time?' Hermione asked urgently.

'It's five to twelve, why?'

'Oh shit!' Hermione muttered before turning and running. Well the best she could run with heels and a dress on.

Behind her, she heard Draco shout, 'wait! Where are you going?'

Hermione kept running. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the same red hair she saw earlier.

_Ginny._

Hermione dodged around all the people and ran straight for Ginny, who was standing there with Luna.

As soon as she reached then she said, 'Hide me!'

Both of them looked confused, but Hermione didn't have time to explain, she could hear Draco coming.

Hermione quickly ran behind Ginny and Luna and ducked.

At that moment she heard Draco ask hurriedly, 'Have you seen a girl run past here?'

Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that Ginny and Luna would not give her away.

'No I haven't ferret! And even if I did, why would I tell you?' Hermione heard Ginny say without hesitation.

Inwardly, Hermione sighed with relief.

'What ever wealette! I don't have time for this!' Came Draco's voice before she heard him run off again.

Hermione stood slowly just in case he was still nearby.

When she saw that he was really gone, she stood properly.

She looked at Ginny and Luna who were looking at her with questioning eyes.

'Umm… can we go outside? I really need to get out of here,' Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Luna, who nodded, and turned back to Hermione and said, 'Ok.' Before grabbing her hand and started walking, more like jogging, towards the exit.

oOo

As Draco was looking in vain for his mystery girl, he caught sight of her practically running towards the exit with none other than Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

'Those little liars,' he muttered to himself as he ran towards them.

oOo

As soon as they were outside the door, Hermione felt the charm starting to wear off.

'This way guys,' she said, grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the white limousine that was parked in the small parking lot.

As they were running, she heard someone shout, 'Please wait!'

'Shit!' Hermione said as one of her slippers came off. She turned to pick it up but stopped when she saw that Draco was not far off.

Hermione gave up and started running to the car, Ginny and Luan still behind her.

As soon as they got in the car, Hermione locked the doors and said, 'Patil manor please!'

As soon as the words left her mouth, the car started to drive off.

Hermione looked down and saw that her dress had turned back to the original shirt and skirt.

She reached up and to off the mask and sat it in her lap before looking at her two friends that were looking at her with confusion and awe.

'You don't recognise me, do you?' Hermione asked with amusement.

Both of the girls in front of her shook their heads softly.

Hermione laughed a little before saying, 'It's me you dorks! Hermione!'

The look on their faces was _priceless_.

'No way!' Ginny said, looking at her friend. Then she added, 'Well that would explain why you were running away from ferret boy!'

All three of them laughed a little but stopped when Hermione said softly, 'That wasn't why I was running away. Actually, it was partly why, but the whole reason.'

Before Hermione could explain, Ginny burst out, 'Wait a minute! If it really is you 'Mione, then why did you say 'Patil manor?'

Hermione looked at her and sighed, before going into the whole story about her mother dying, then her father remarrying and then dying.

When she was finished, Ginny said, 'Why didn't you tell us before?'

'I wasn't allowed to,' Hermione said sadly. Then Hermione remembered what she had found out before she went to the ball and added happily, 'But tonight I found out that I'm not actually a muggle born.'

'What do you mean?' Luna asked.

'Well I'm actually a half-blood,' Hermione explained, which led to her telling them what had happened before she arrived at the ball.

'Wow! That's so cool!' Ginny said. 'Now every time that Malfoy calls you a mudblood, you can laugh in his face and walk off.'

All three girls laughed and jumped a little when the door of the car opened revealing Roger.

'I'm assuming that the night went well,' Roger said with a smile.

The girls looked at each other and laughed at the memory of their runaway.

oOo

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Also, I thought I might tell you now that instead of it being a one month or so holiday, I'm making it so that Hogwarts doesn't start back until a year after Dumbledore dies because McGonagall had to convince the Ministry that it was safe for them to open it again. Ok?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**_Whispers_**


	9. Memories of those not living

**A/N: Hey pplz, I'm back.**

**Here chapter nine. I've been thinking a lot about it and I finally came up with something. So without further ado, heres chappy nine! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish…. Or Sirius… Or Draco :'(**

_** Whispers**_

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter Nine **Memories of those not living.

It's been four weeks since she had gotten home, one week since the ball, and Hermione was slowly making her way down a rocky path.

It was the thirty first of August (please correct me if there are only thirty days in August), the anniversary of her mother's death.

This was the only real thing she could remember about her mother, she had repeatedly thought sadly, the anniversary of her death. What a thing to remember.

As Hermione walked through the cemetery gates, she looked around and noticed that she was pretty much the only one there, apart for those buried.

She walked through the isles between the graves until she reached her destination.

In front of her, there was a white, now slightly grey, marble tombstone decorated with roses carved into the marble, then painted red.

In the centre of the stone was engraved:

_In loving memory of_

_Syrianna. C Whyet Granger_

_Caring mother and beautiful wife_

_Never to be forgotten_

_R.I.P_

As she read, a small tear started to roll down Hermione's cheek, before it was quickly wiped away.

Hermione placed the bunch of mixed flowers in front of the stone and sat on her knees.

As she sat there, her mind replayed some of the events in the past week.

On the night of the ball, when her step-mother and step-sisters came home, Ginny and Luna were still there, but they went unnoticed as the three women went straight upstairs, the twins rambling on about how unfair that the mysterious girl had taken the Ambassador's nephew away from everyone the entire night, only to disappear when it was time to reveal who you were.

As soon as the three girls heard three doors upstairs close, rather hard, they started laughing.

By this time, Hermione had showered, along with her two guests, and had gotten into their pyjamas, Ginny and Luna having quickly flooed home to grab an over night bag.

As Hermione sat there in front of her mother's tombstone, she smiled softly at the memory, only to turn into a slight frown seconds later.

Two days earlier, there was an ad in the _Prophet _asking the 'Mysterious Girl' to show herself.

Hermione had held in a laugh when she read this. _He _was that desperate to find her, that he had placed an ad in the paper.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought it was funny.

About ten minutes after she finished reading the ad, two owls flew trough the open window and dropped two letters in front of her, one from Ginny and the other from Luna.

They both said that it was kind of scary thinking that the person you would probably least want to see again, was searching for you, because of what?

One night of dancing.

In the back of her head, Hermione was unconsciously wishing that Draco would find out it was her and come and get her, but in the back of her head was where it stayed, only to venture out when she was sleeping.

And having dreams about the ball.

She didn't tell her friends this, just in case they thought she was crazy, just like she hadn't told her step-mother and step-sisters that it she was the mysterious girl, because they would get angry.

Hermione wasn't stupid enough to get her step-mother angry, especially when one, you didn't have a wand considering the person you got pissed off had it and two, the person who you pissed off had a wand and was older and probably knew more spell and hexes.

That morning, Hermione had been woken by Padma, who wore and large grin.

She had told Hermione that there was to be another ball at the end of the week, on Friday on the fifth of September.

It was going to be casual dress, but you had to wear the masks you wore to the previous ball.

Hermione had thought about it a lot before she had come down to her mother's grave. She had told herself that she was going to talk to Roger about it later.

Hermione looked down at her watch to see that she had already been down here for just over and hour.

_Oh how time flies when your thinking_, she thought to herself as she stood, whispering a soft, 'Goodbye mum,' before turning and walking to the gates.

When she reached them, she wished she had of gone towards the other exit when she saw who was standing there.

Before she could even thing of hiding, a spell was sent her way, sending her flying and she hit her head on one of the many tombstones that lay around.

Her vision was blurred and her world was gradually growing dark.

Before she fell unconscious, she heard laughter coming her way….

oOo

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**Well what do you think???**

**R & R!!!!**

**_ Whispers_**


	10. Facing the Enemy

**A/N: Muhahaha… lol**

**Heres chapter ten….**

**_Whispers_**

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter ten **Facing the enemy

Roger stood at the gates of the cemetery watching his niece as she placed the flowers upon his sister's grave.

He noticed that she wasn't really paying attention to anyone or anything around her. She was just sitting there, staring into space.

This continued for about an hour before he noticed that she was coming out of her thoughts.

As he watched her stand, he heard something behind him and spun around.

Right in front of him were no more than six Death Eaters, all dressed in black and masks covering their faces.

Before he could pull out his own wand, they had drawn their wands to point directly at his heart.

With his hand over his wand in his pocket, he slowly began to walk backwards to try and warn Hermione, but he hadn't even gone three steps before he was stunned and dragged into nearby bushes.

From where he lay, He watched helplessly as the Death Eaters sent his niece flying.

As they lifted her from the ground, he saw Voldemort standing behind the five with an evil smile on his face.

Roger lay there helplessly as the wizarding world's most hated man and his followers apparated away with his niece.

All the while he lay there thinking over and over, _I'm so sorry 'Anna._

oOo

When Hermione woke, she could feel pain on most parts of her body.

Over and over she was silently praying that it was just all a dream and she was going to wake up in her bedroom and go down to her mother's day.

Her wish didn't come true.

As her eyes came to focus, she saw that she was in dungeon chamber, with iron chains around her left foot.

She sat up, far too quickly, for when she was up properly, she deeply regretted it. She raised her hands to her head and held it until the dizziness stopped.

She opened her eyes once again and looked around the room.

The walls were mad of stone and there was a solitary door on the opposite side of the room.

Not to far away from where she was sitting, she saw a stick like shape on the floor.

One thought went through her mind, _my wand!_

Hermione stood shakily, hand on the wall for support, and walked slowly over to her wand and picked it up.

As soon as it was in her hands, she sat down and tried to free herself from the chains, but they stayed there.

As she was doing this, she didn't realise that someone had come down to check on her, until she heard them shout '_expelliarmus!'_

Hermione was flung into the wall, causing her to be in more pain, and her wand went flying towards the caster.

'You think your so smart don't you, you mudblood bitch!' the man spat from behind the door.

'What do you want from me?' Hermione asked helplessly.

'You'll find out soon enough!' was the reply, before Hermione heard the man's footsteps fading away.

Hermione laid there, silent tears rolling unnoticed down her face.

oOo

When Roger was able to move again, it was almost 10 in the morning, for it was late in the evening when Hermione was taken.

He stood shakily, cursing himself under his breath for not going with her to the cemetery.

He started to run towards the house, almost losing his footing numerous times.

When he reached the house, he didn't bother knocking; he just ran in and slammed the door, causing Ms. Patil (she had changed her name back when her late husband died) to come out to the foyer.

'You the hell do you think-' she started, but was cut off by Roger.

'There is no time for explanation!' He practically shouted. 'We need to send word to Minerva that Hermione was just taken!'

At this point in time, Padma and Parvati had come downstairs to see what the racket was.

The former was standing there as if it was a natural thing for one's step-sister to be taken in the middle of the war, her mother had the same kind of expression, but Parvati was scared for Hermione's sake.

'What do you mean she was kidnapped?!' she asked frantically.

'She was in the cemetery visiting her mother's grave when some Death Eaters and Voldemort,' gasps were heard from the women at the name, but Roger ignored them and continued speaking. 'Came up behind me, stunned me and then knocked Hermione into a headstone and took her away.'

Without further word, Roger transformed into his mouse form and scuttled away to the room where the owls were held, before transforming back and sending Minerva a letter.

oOo

Hermione sat helplessly in the cold, stone room, wondering what the time was when the door was flung open and two men in black robes came in.

Hermione moved back as far as she could, but was stopped by the stone wall. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

The men kept advancing until they were right in front of her; one was unlocking the chains, while the other grabbed her arm rather hard.

'Let me go!' Hermione screamed, as she struggled to break free of the vice like grasp.

Before she could duck out of the way, the other man punched her in the side of her face, causing her to bow her head from the pain.

The men dragged her from the room and into a larger room that was filled with many other Death Eaters, all looking at her with evil smiles that were covered by their masks.

When they reached the centre of the room, the two men flung Hermione to the floor, bruising her more.

Hermione pushed herself slowly from the ground and stood helplessly, waiting for whatever was coming.

On the left side of the room, the door opened revealing a very smug Voldemort, who was twirling his wand around, looking at Hermione with amusement.

'What do you want with me?' Hermione asked, never taking her eyes away from the face of the man that could take her life with a simple flick of his wand.

Voldemort seemed unfazed by her question, but didn't answer until he was seated in his thrown like chair at the front of the room.

'Answers.'

oOo

**A/N: What do you think???**

**Also a question.**

**I was thinking about changing the title of the story. I have some ideas, but I would like it if you can help me choose.**

**The ones that I was thinking about changing it to are:**

**- Safety in The Enemy's arms**

**- Unexpected Love**

**- Unexpected safety**

**Those are all I could think of…. Could you please help me???**

**_Whsipers_**


	11. Pain and wandless magic

**Hey guys, sorry I've kept ya waiting. Well heres chapter 11.**

_**Whispers**_

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter eleven **Pain and wandless magic

Hermione sat with her back to the cold stone wall, tears rolling unnoticed down her cheeks.

She had been stuck in this hell hole for almost three days and she was hurting all over.

The same questions were asked every day, and every day she would give the same answer.

XxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxX

'Where is Potter?' Voldemort asked viciously.

'I-I don't know,' Hermione answered shakily.

She knew she was lying through her teeth. She knew that Harry was currently roaming England in search of the missing horcruxes, but she wouldn't tell Voldemort this.

He knew she was lying. Just by taking one look at her and you could tell.

When she gave her answer, she would keep her face on you but her eyes would travel around the room.

'_Crucio!' _He said as calmly as he could, but was failing miserably. The tone in his voice cameout icily, showing his impatience.

He watched with mild pleasure as Hermione shook from the pain, but he noticed that she never once opened her mouth as the pain shot through her. Never once screamed to show it hurt.

'I'll ask once more,' he said impatiently, lifting the curse. 'Where the hell is Potter?!'

Hermione built her courage and stood, some what painfully, and glared at him.

Oh how she knew she would pay for this, but she had had enough.

'Why the fuck should I tell you?' she screamed. 'You are just a vile-'

She was cut off by the pale hand that back handed her with such force that she was knocked to the ground.

'It's just a simple question mudblood!' Voldemort spat. 'You know, you could make it a lot easier on yourself if you just tell us where he is!'

By this time, he was pacing angrily in front of her, his fisted curled into balls.

'I don't care!' She screamed defiantly.

XxxxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxX

That was the last thing she remembered, for she was knocked out.

Oh how Hermione just wanted to tell them to get the pain over with, but she had the sneaking suspicion that they would just kill her once she told them, so she didn't tell them.

Hermione looked into the corner of the cell, and saw a couple of twigs and leaves.

Before she was captured, she had been practising wandless magic and she was fairly good at it.

She could manipulate the objects to do her bidding. At times she was wondering if she really was doing wandless magic or if it was something else.

Hermione concentrated on the leaves and twigs and slowly they began to lift up off the ground and slowly float over to her.

Once they reached her, she quickly snatched them from the air, just in case one of the guards on duty to come and check on her.

Hermione looked over to the door and willed it to unlock.

What she did though, was something hadn't been expecting.

As she concentrated on unlocking the door, a small crack formed in the door. It started at the key hole and ran downwards for a couple of centimetres.

Hermione sat shocked and then something in her mind clicked.

_Telekinesis_

_That's it!_ She thought triumphantly.

She sat, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realise that one of the guards were standing at the door, licking his lips softly.

There was one thing that all the males saw, and that was even though Hermione was dubbed the 'filthy little mudblood', she was still beautiful.

Even with the scraps and bruises from the torture, she was still as pretty as ever.

The guard banged on the door to get her attention and got angry when she ignored him. He swung the door open and stormed over to Hermione.

He kicked her leg that was lying on the ground, alerting Hermione that she wasn't alone.

When she looked up, her face drained of colour and she pulled her legs to her chest.

'W-What do you want?' she stuttered.

'Nothing you could possibly give me, you filthy whore!'

'Then what are doing here?' she asked, her voice laced with venom.

If there was one name she hated being called more than 'mudblood' it was 'whore'.

When she was called the vile name, her body would flood with anger.

The guard was a little taken back by the tone of voice, but stood his ground none the less.

'Making sure your in pain,' he sneered. 'We wouldn't want the little whore to get better, now would we?'

Hermione stood up right, her hands balled into fists, but she was no comment. It was as if she were in a trance that nothing could wake her from.

The guard could feel some anger radiating off of her and decided to make her angrier, just so he would have a reason to curse her, not that he really needed one.

'What's wrong whore? Are you missing you two fucker boys?' He asked icily.

Without warning he was thrown backwards into one of the stone walls.

Hermione walked over to him, the chain snapping as if it were string, her hands balled into fists and her hair slightly flying around her face.

There was a reason behind the whole hating the name.

When she was younger, not long after her father died, her step-mother started having many men over and most of them would look at her in ways she didn't want to be looked at.

There was one guy though, Scott, who would try to touch her and would call her names just to get her riled up. One of those names was 'whore'.

One day she just snapped. It was the summer before her fifth year and she was putting the washing on the line when he came out and tried to touch her, but she dodged out of the way.

He began calling her names and tried to reach her again but Hermione stopped him with her fist.

She brought it colliding into his nose, making it bleed.

He had reached up and wiped some of the blood from his face and looked at it before turning to her and slapping her across the face, calling her a filthy little whore.

After that, everything was a blur to her. The only thing she knew was that the next morning when she went down to the kitchen, her step-mother was hysterical, saying stuff about him lying in the laundry, sheets wrapped aground his throat cutting off his oxygen. The glass window was broken and the shattered glass lay strewn across the floor, all except for one piece, the largest piece, which stuck out from his chest.

Hermione just shrugged it off, thinking that her step-mother was talking about a nightmare she had had.

Hermione brought herself out of her memories and stared and the man who wouldn't leave her alone.

He went to stand, but was forced back down by unseen hands.

All of a sudden the hands went around his throat, cutting of his air supply.

'How does it feel to feel this pain?' Hermione asked viciously, in a voice so unlike her own.

The hands pulled the man upwards but didn't stop when he was on his feet; they continued to pull him up until he was dangling from the roof.

He was help there until he stopped struggling and just hung limply from the roof.

When Hermione was sure that he was dead, she titled her head to the side which caused the ghostly hands to drop the man unceremoniously to the ground.

She stood over him for a while before flicking her hand.

On the right side of the man's neck, a red mark began to form, as if there was someone there carving it into his skin.

The mark was two hearts interlocked with a think arrow through them both.

Once the mark was completed, Hermione flicked her hand again, causing the body of the dead man to disappear.

She walked back over to the wall that she was previously chained to, still in her trance like state, and sat down.

She picked up the broken chain and fixed it and put it back on her foot so as to avoid suspicion. Once it was on, she looked up and nodded slightly making the door close and seal itself.

Hermione had been staring at the door for what seemed like ages before she snapped out of her trance like state.

She looked around the cell, trying to remember what had happened earlier on.

She only remembered bits and pieces she didn't remember coming to the conclusion that she was a telekinesis, but she remembered the man coming in, and that was the last she remembered.

Before she could think further into it, she passed out from exhaustion, her body slumping against the wall behind her.

oOo

**Done! It was kinda violent and I don't know HOW I came up with all that considering I'm like half asleep, but I did and I'm proud of myself. :P**

**Also I came to the decision that I'm not going to change the title anymore k.**

**Anyways review and tell me what you think!!!**

_**Whispers**_


	12. Missing persons and recognition

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait.**

**Heres chapter twelve**

_**Whispers**_

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter twelve **Missing persons and recognition

Draco sat in his room, looking pointlessly at the pink glass slipper in his hands.

It had been two weeks since the first ball and the day after the second one.

He had been hoping that his 'Mysterious Girl' would come again, but she didn't.

He did see the youngest weasel and her spacey friend looking rather anxious. He wondered what it was, but decided not to ask, lest he wanted to get hexed.

As he sat thinking, he didn't hear a knock at the door, or the door opening.

The person who entered tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly. He looked up and was met by the face of his uncle. He glared a little and tried in vain to hide the slipper.

Of course, his uncle saw it, but didn't mention it. He instead passed Draco a copy of _the daily Prophet_ and said, 'Thought it might be worth a read' before leaving.

Draco watched as his uncle left and wondered what was so interesting.

He looked down at the paper and was met by the face of a pretty young woman around his age.

She was smiling and her hazel eyes shone with happiness.

Draco smiled. He would recognise those eyes anywhere.

He almost dropped the paper (and the slipper that was still in his hand) when he read the headline.

'_Hermione Granger missing!_'

He gaped and thought over and over, '_No way!_'

His curiosity got the better of him and he read the article that was below the picture.

_Little more than a week ago, young Hermione Granger was kidnapped from a cemetery near her step-mother, Clara Patil, house while returning from her visit to her mother's grave._

_The only information we have on her disappearance, is that which her uncle, Roger Whyet, told Ministry officials on the day of her disappearance._

_He told officials that as she was leaving, five Death Eaters in the company of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stunned him and then proceeded to stun his young niece._

_If anyone has any information, please inform the Ministry immediately._

Draco re-read the paper to make sure that he had read the article right.

Draco set the paper down on the table beside him and began thinking over the situation.

'_Well firstly, it's obvious wonder boy and the weasel haven't heard about this because otherwise she would have been found by now_,' Draco thought to himself, taking up looking at the slipper again while he thought. '_But why would the Dark Lord want Her-Granger._'

Draco was for loss.

Now he knew why his 'Mystery Girl' didn't show up last night, it was because she was kidnapped.

But what surprised himself the most, was that he was kind of scared for her. He knew what could happen to those who disobey the Dark Lord, and knowing Granger, she would probably be very sore at the moment.

And Draco felt scared for her.

Since Dumbledore's death, Draco had been trying to get his name cleared, and the only two people that could get his named cleared were both missing.

The first of the two was still on the run for the murder of the old wizard.

The second was no where to be found.

Everyone that knew Draco thought he was a Death Eater or a Death Eater in training, but he despised them.

Yeah, he wouldn't go around telling people his thoughts, but he didn't really see a difference between pure-bloods, muggleborns and half-bloods.

When Dumbledore offered a safe house for him and his family on that faithful night, he was going to go up on the offer, but didn't decide quickly enough for Snape and the others stormed in.

Guilt.

That was all he felt. He blamed himself for the death of the wise wizard, though he knew that wasn't _completely_ true.

Draco stood suddenly when he came to a decision on what to do.

oOo

**A/N Sorry for the shortness, but I'll try and make the next one longer to make up for it.**

_**Whispers**_


	13. Trip to the Burrow & a flight to freedom

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and heres chapter thirteen!**

_**Whispers**_

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter thirteen **Trip to the Burrow and a flight to freedom

Draco stood in front of the gate that led up to a large house that, he figured, must be supported by magical because of the way it was standing.

_I can't _believe_ I'm doing this! _Draco thought to himself as he took a deep breath and opened the gate.

He walked up the path and stood in front of the door.

_Now or never_ Draco's subconscious spoke.

Draco raised his hand and knocked on the door, not hard but loud enough to be heard.

From behind the door, Draco could hear someone pounding down the stairs and a female shout, 'I'LL GET IT!'

Before Draco could even re-think his actions, the door opened and a teen girl with red hair and freckles stood in the doorway with a look of pure shock.

oOo

Hermione sat in the corner of her holding cell, her ankle red from where the chain continually bit into her skin.

But she would show no pain.

She would get out of this. But she knew she had to do it alone because there was no Harry or Ron to get her out of this one.

Why? Because they were out there somewhere looking for the remaining horcruxes and they had ordered Hermione to stay behind so that she wouldn't get hurt.

_I'm in as much danger here as I would be with them_, Hermione thought to herself irritably.

Ever since the night she killed the guard (not that she remembered doing so); she had been practicing a way of escaping.

Though she could only do so when the light went out, and still then it was risky.

Hermione placed one of her hands on the brick wall and stood shakily.

_Now or never_ Hermione thought.

There were no guards on watch considering they were all at the meeting that Lord Voldemort had called for that evening.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and kept her mind only on what she wanted to achieve.

There was a faint 'pop' and instead of Hermione standing in the corner with a chain around her ankle, a little blue swallow sat in the corner, shaking slightly.

Only last night was Hermione able to fully transform.

She had been researching animagi since her fourth year and, now, she had finally achieved her goal.

She spread her wings and started flapping softly, raising herself from the ground.

She flew through the bars in the window that was about six feet above the floor.

Even though it was not covered, the cell received very little light.

Her holding cell was 7 foot from floor to floor and from wall to wall.

She flew easily from her holding cell, but realised that there was a charm on the window that alerted the guards and Death Eaters of her escape.

Just as she flew over the gates, she saw Death Eaters running out of the front doors and separating around the yard trying to search for her.

Hermione realised that she was steadily descending, and she was slowly losing strength.

Before she could try and find a landing spot, she transformed back into a human and dropped three or four meters onto a set of stairs leading up to a large house that she hadn't even realised she was passing.

The moment she hit the stairs, she felt pain ripping through her and fainted.

oOo

Draco walked slowly through the gate leading to his uncle's mansion, thinking about how the visit had gone.

XxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxX

Ginny looked at Draco with shock written all over her face.

'What do you want Malfoy?' She asked, but not full of the hatred he thought he would have heard.

'I heard about Granger going missing,' he said quietly.

Ginny's face fell slightly but then a large but sad grin formed on her face.

'You worked it out then?' she asked, but more stated.

'Uh... I guess I did,' he answered.

'Well, back to my first question,' Ginny started. 'What did you want?'

'I want to help.'

XxxxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxX

The rest of the afternoon consisted in him being questioned by many Order members, some familiar, others not so familiar.

In the end, they had accepted what he said for being the truth. Mainly because he had taken veriterserum and partly because Moody had told him he would hex him if he lied.

And Moody saying that he would hex someone would force the truth out of anyone.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the teen girl sprawled out on the front steps.

That is until he tripped over her.

Draco picked himself up of the ground and looked at the girl who lay in front of him.

He face was covered by her hair that had fallen in her face and she had bruises on her body and some blood around her head.

He flipped her over and gasped at what he saw.

Here lie Hermione Granger. Unconscious and seriously injured.

Two main thoughts flew through his head.

_How the hell did she get away?!_

_Is she OK?_

Draco put one arm under her knees and the other beneath her neck and ran up the stairs, Hermione lying limply in his arms.

oOo

**A/N: Well that's it. If you like it, tell me.**

**If you don't…. Tell me.**

_**Whispers**_


	14. More Dreams and Wake up calls

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter fourteen **More Dreams and Wake up calls

_Hermione immediately recognised the meadow she now stood in._

_It was the one not too far away from where her mother and father were buried._

_She walked northward, until she came to the cliff edge and she knew where this was too._

_It was the cliff that stood behind the house at the very end of the Granger land._

_She looked down to the sea below her and she had to do a double take on what she saw._

_**Red. **That was all she saw._

_**What the hell? **She thought._

_She heard someone behind her and spun around, only to come face to face with a pair of slit eyes._

_Hermione knew she had no where to go, with standing on the edge of a cliff and all._

_Voldemort walked towards her, making her slowly edge backwards._

_That is until she reached the ledge._

_She gasped in fear as Voldemort still advanced._

_Before she knew it, she was dangling helplessly above the red water._

_Her grip on the ledge was slowly loosening and she could felt the rock sliding from her hands._

_Just as her grip faltered, a pair of strong hands grabbed her wrist, but it was useless._

_She was scared out of her mind._

_She was kicking, trying desperately to get up, but resulted in the hands around her wrist loosening slightly._

_She looked up and was met by a pair of grey eyes full of fear._

_**Merlin! Don't let e fall! Please Draco! Don't let me fall! **Hermione screamed._

_She did not know why she had called him Draco, but a t the moment, she didn't give a damn; she just wanted to get up._

_She saw a shadow fall over them and looked up higher to see Voldemort looking manically down at the pair._

_With a swipe of his wand, Draco's hands had let go off her wrist, and Hermione's face was covered with drops of warm blood._

_She screamed as she fell towards the red waters below…_

oOo

Draco awoke to the sounds of screaming.

He ran from his bedroom into the room where he had placed Hermione.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who heard her screams, because her uncle- who had been called shortly after Draco found her and was currently in the room across from Hermione- was right behind him.

Draco was the first to reach the bed.

When he did, he grabbed Hermione's shoulders softly and began shaking her a little.

'Granger! Wake up!' He said softly.

Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, causing Draco to jump slightly.

She took in the scene around her and started crying.

She flung herself into Draco's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Please! Please don't let me fall!' Hermione said against his shoulder.

Draco awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

He looked at her uncle for help, but he just saw the man standing there with his arms crossed, with an amused smile on his face. Though his eyes showed his concern for his niece.

Draco felt the tears through his night shirt, and gently pushed Hermione back a little so that he could look her in the eyes.

Her eyes were red rimmed and there were still some silent tears streaming down her face.

'Just tell us what happened, okay?' Draco asked softly.

'Us? Who is 'us'? And what happened where?' Hermione asked softly.

'Us as in me and your uncle,' motioning towards where Roger stood,' and what happened in your dream and while you were missing.'

For the first time since she awoke, Hermione diverted her eyes from Draco's face and looking in the direction of her uncle.

She jumped of the bed and ran over to her uncle, who was surprised, but caught her none the less.

'Come on Mia Mione, tell us what happened,' he asked gently.

Hermione lifted her head off her uncle's shoulder and asked, 'Why if Malfoy here?'

'You are at my uncle's mansion,' Draco supplied. He added shortly after, 'Don't worry, you can trust me, I'm not a Death Eater, nor will I ever be and I am helping the Order at the moment.'

Roger nodded to clarify Draco's statement.

Hermione still looked a little reluctant, but she proceeded to tell them, first, what happened in her dream, then what had happened while she was missing.

'There's a period there though, that is completely blank,' Hermione finished.

She looked at her uncle then at Draco.

'The morning after the blank period, I heard two of the guards talking about some guys that just popped out of no where into the centre of the meeting hall, dead and had a mark cut into his cheek,' Hermione said softly.

At the last part, Roger's eyes locked with Hermione's and asked urgently, 'Did they say what the mark looked like?'

Hermione bit he lip and sat quietly for a moment before answering.

'I think they said it was two hearts interlocked with an arrow through them. What's wrong?' Hermione asked quickly as she noticed her uncle pale.

He looked at her and told her softly, 'Your mother had telekinesis, and she passed it onto you. You just don't know how to use your powers. So when you are feeling a lot of a particular emotion, such as anger, your mind blanks out, but your body acts on the anger.'

Hermione nodded slowly but stopped when he realised what he was saying.

'So you're saying that I killed that guys but I don't remember it?'

Her uncle nodded.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco take a small step back.

She started laughing at him and her uncle just looked at confused.

'What?'

Hermione stopped laughing, a large smile still imprinted on her face, 'I think Draco over there is a little scared of me.'

Roger looked over at Draco and noticed that he was looking at the ground.

'It's alright to be a little scared Mr. Malfoy,' Roger said. 'To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared as well.'

Draco looked up and started laughing along with Hermione.

'I knew I shouldn't have mentioned that,' Roger muttered, making Hermione and Draco laugh harder. Roger walked over to where his nice was and jabbed her in the side. 'Come on, we had better go and see Arthur and Molly, otherwise I will be seriously injured for not informing Moll that you have been found.'

Hermione giggled and took the hand her uncle offered to help pull herself up.

She looked at Draco and saw him standing not too far away.

'You coming Malfoy?' She asked him.

'May as well,' he said softly.

Al three of them walked out of the mansion and started on their way to the Burrow.

oOo

**A/N: What did ya think?**

**Please review!**

_**Whispers**_


	15. Playful Games

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter fifteen **Playful games

Draco stared at Hermione out of the corner of his eye the entire journey to The Burrow.

He knew that there was something she did not mention about the dream.

When she was telling them what happened, she kind of trailed of after being pushed over the ledge.

Draco just shook it of, saying to himself that she obviously forgot what happened.

Hermione was currently sitting next to her uncle on the other side of the limo.

She was staring out the window, not really taking any of it in.

What Draco didn't know, was that Hermione was thinking about her dream as well.

_Why is Dr- I mean Malfoy- that helps me? _Hermione asked herself. _Why wasn't it Harry? Or Ron?_

Both Hermione, and Draco were pulled out of there thoughts when Roger announced that they had arrived at The Burrow.

Draco got out first and proceeded to help Hermione out, who blushed softly when taking his hand.

As they walked up the front door together, neither noticed that they still hadn't let go f each others hands.

But Roger did.

He smiled and said cheekily- just to get back at them for laughing at him earlier-, 'You know you two, we are far away from the car.'

Both teenagers looked back at him, then each other and then to their connected hands.

Both blushing furiously, they dropped their hands back down to their sides.

Roger walked behind them silently laughed at what had happened.

Well that is until he was thrown backwards into the pond that was in the front garden.

Roger got out of the pond, soaking wet.

He knew immediately that Hermione had done it, one because he knew of her powers and two, because both herself, and Draco were laughing at the site of him.

'You look like a drowned rat!' Hermione managed to choke out.

Roger smirked mischievously.

'Oh Mia Mione!' He said in a sing-song voice.

Immediately Hermione knew he was up to something and stopped laughing and instead bolted towards the door.

Once she reached it, she started banging on it.

'Mrs Weasley! Let me in! He's gonna get me back for the pond thing!' Hermione started shouting.

She heard running footsteps, but just before the door opened, Roger grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up onto his shoulder.

'You may be my niece,' he started. 'But that doesn't mean I can't get you back!'

Hermione started banging on his back, all the while laughing.

She looked up to see Draco standing close to the pond, laughing at what was transpiring.

'Oh Draco!' Hermione shouted.

Draco shouted laughing immediately when he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

Before he could get out of her site, he was thrown back into the pond.

'That's no fair!' He shouted, wiping water from his from his face. 'You shouldn't use your telekinesis to play jokes!'

Before he was able to get out, Hermione was thrown into the water, pushing him back in.

Hermione moved her wet hair out of her face and glared out of her laughing uncle.

'Your gonna pay for that!' She shouted as she jumped out of the water and proceeded to chase him.

Hermione stopped suddenly, remembering that she had telekinesis, and swished her hand so that her uncle was pulled up into the air by his ankle.

Hermione turned back to the pond and proceeded to help Draco get out of the water.

Hermione and Draco began to walk back up to the house, Roger bouncing along behind them, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at his young niece's back.

Standing in the doorway was the whole Weasley family –exclude Ron (he is with Harry looking for horcruxes) and Percy (who still hadn't apologised to his family) - As soon as Hermione was in arms distance; she was pulled into Mrs Weasley's awaiting arms.

When she was able to break free, the twins pulled her to them and pointed at Roger with amusement written all over their faces.

'How did you...'

'Do that?' George finished for his brother.

Hermione's eye shone with humour.

'Would you like me to show you?' She said mischievously.

Both Draco and Roger knew what she was going to do.

The former was trying to hide his laughter at the look in Hermione's eyes and the later quickly said, 'No they wouldn't!'

Fred and George quickly answered in unison, 'Yes please!'

Roger shook his head, and Draco had to try harder to contain his laughter.

One moment, the twins were standing on the floor, the next they were hanging in the air beside Roger.

Draco was no longer able to contain his laughter and started laughing at the three whom hung in the air.

He wasn't the only one.

Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were all laughed hard whilst Mrs Weasley fought with herself to stay calm.

Hermione looked outside and saw that it was started to rain.

She smiled cheekily and swished her hand to open the door and swished the other to move the three men in the direction of the open door.

'Hermione!' they all shouted at once, but their complaints were cut out when the door shut in their faces.

Hermione looked at the Weasley family and Draco and said, 'Uncle Roger is out there for laughing at myself and Draco when we were in the pond and the twins are out there for all the pranks the pulled on me.'

Hermione shivered when she remembered that one time last year when she was late for class and the twins thought it would be funny to charm her hair bright pink.

It took her two hours to find the reverse charm, causing her to miss class and gaining her a detention (because it was Double Potions that she skipped).

'Now, why don't we go and get ourselves some hot chocolate?' Hermione suggested, leading the way to the kitchen.

oOo

**A/N:**

**What did ya think?**

**I decided to add a little humour in there for the fun of it.**

_**Whispers**_


	16. Blossoming Love

**Cinderella Unexpected Love**

**Chapter sixteen **Blossoming Love

Two hours after their arrival, Hermione and Draco were still sitting on the couch at The Burrow.

Mrs Weasley had _insisted _('more like bloody order,' Draco said under his breathe, making Hermione giggle) that they stay the night.

Outside, it was still raining and every now and then they could hear someone sneeze on the other side of the door.

'Come on 'Mione! Let us-' the twins sneezed a couple of times before continuing, 'in!'

Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged then nodded.

She sighed and moved her hand about in the direction of the door.

It swung open and the three guys floated in, still hanging upside down, drenched.

Just then, Mrs Weasley entered the family room and started fussing about them, though not very much considering they were still hanging upside down.

'Can you please let them down so that I can get them dried off?' Mrs Weasley asked, casting a drying charm on the wet carpet below the three guys.

'Only if they apologize,' Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco snickered at her, missing the knowing look that Ginny gave the pair.

'Ok! We're sorry! Now will you please let us down?!' the three men said simultaneously.

Hermione nodded her head and they fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

They all took out their wands, preparing to hex her for what she did, put their wands were simply snatched from their hands and flew to Hermione awaiting hands.

She tutted at them as she pocketed their wands, 'now that isn't very nice, considering I just let you back inside.'

'After you put us out there!' Fred (or George) said.

Hermione merely shrugged and turned to look at Draco who was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

'What are you smirking at?' Hermione asked him.

'Oh, nothing,' he said offhandedly. 'Just the fact that you're kinda acting like a Slytherin.'

'Am not!' Hermione huffed, crossing her arms once more.

'Are too,' Draco retaliated.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Draco's expression changed to that of fear.

'Crap!' he said as he jumped up from the lounge and ran behind Roger who was looking at the pair with amusement written all over his face (like the rest of The Burrow's inhabitants).

Hermione stood from the lounge and looked in Roger's direction, as if she could see right through him.

'Take that back!' She said as she walked towards Draco.

Draco stuck his head out from behind Roger and said 'no!'

'Fine then!' Hermione said as she started running at him.

Roger stood there, torn between if he should move or stay where he is and protect the teen boy from his niece.

The former one when he saw the determination in her eyes.

Roger jumped out of the way, leaving Draco to fend for himself.

'Thanks for your support!' Draco shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Suddenly he was lifted off his feet and hung upside down.

He crossed his arms over his chest moodily and said, 'no fair! You have telekinesis and I don't!'

Hermione laughed and pointed towards to door that led to the front garden.

Draco saw where she was pointing and started to move his arms around; trying to find something he could latch onto.

It was no use, for every time he would grab onto something, he was pulled away.

'Let me down!' He said as he floated closer towards the open door.

By this time, everyone was laughing at the scene.

'Not until you take what you said, back!' Hermione said with determination in her voice.

Draco looked like he was going to say no, but when he looked back and saw just how close he was to the door, he gave in.

'Ok! Ok! Fine, I take it back!' Draco said.

Hermione smiled in triumph and let him fall back to floor.

Once Draco was back on his feet, he walked over to the lounges and sat down.

He looked around and noticed that nearly everyone was laughing, chuckling or giggling.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

When Hermione sat down next to him, he inched away, causing her to laugh.

'Ok! Time for dinner!' Mrs Weasley shouted.

oOo

The next morning, Draco snuck into the room Hermione was staying in (Ron's room), as walked quietly up to the bed.

He looked down at her and smiled at how comfortable she looked.

Slowly, his smile changed to that of a mischievous look.

_Time to get little miss telekinesis back! _He thought to himself.

He took a step back, and then launched himself onto the bed, making sure that he wouldn't hurt her.

Hermione woke up as soon as she felt him hit the bed and started kicking him, not hard though.

'I was having a nice dream until _you_ woke me up!' she huffed.

'Well, I had to get you back somehow,' Draco replied before he started tickling her.

Hermione completely forgot about her powers as she tried desperately to get out of Draco's reach.

'Stop… Please. Draco, please stop it,' Hermione forced out between her squeals.

Draco stopped when he realised just how close their faces were.

He looked down onto her face and looked her directly in the eye and smiled when he saw the familiar eyes.

Hermione stopped giggling and asked softly, 'what's so fascinating?'

'Your eyes,' Draco replied just as soft.

Then, not really thinking properly, he ducked his head until his lips were upon hers.

Hermione gasped with surprise, but after awhile, she started to kiss him back.

She moved her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer.

They jumped apart when they heard Ginny's voice say, 'sorry to interrupt, but mum told me to come and get you for breakfast.'

Hermione was blushing profusely by the time Ginny closed the door.

She noticed that Draco had a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Draco stood up and scratched the back of his neck with nervousness.

'Well...Uh... I'll just be going now,' he said, quickly leaving the room.

Hermione giggled but stopped as she raised her hand to touch her lips.

_Oh my god! I just kissed Draco Malfoy! _She thought with disbelief as she stood from the bed and got changed, ready for the new day.

oOo

**A/N: Hey hey! What did ya think???**

**I'll try to update soon, but just encase I don't before Christmas; I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**

**_Ella_ **


	17. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Sorry to all my readers who thought this would be a story update.

I couldn't get into my account for awhile, so that was part of the reason I didn't update. The other reason is because I'm currently stuck on how to continue the story… mainly because I have another idea for a story in my mind and I can't out it out so that I can type up the next chapter of Cinderella.

So please bear with me!

I promise that as soon as I type up a couple of chapters for this other story I will come back and try and write chapter 17!

Until then readers

Ella


End file.
